


Immoral My Lord

by AlphaFeels



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, brolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HIstorical brolin.. I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Name?

‘Surely Captain this is improper!’ gasped Lord Morgan as the young Captains hands ran under his shirt, his fingers rubbing carelessly over Lord Morgan’s pert nipples sending Lord Morgan into a fit of shivers, moaning while his back arches into the Captains touch.

‘I hardly care about what is moral and what is not while you moan like that my Lord’ the last word spoken in a whisper against Lord Morgan’s jaw. 

‘Your n-n- name?’ stuttered Lord Morgan while he could still think. 

‘Bradley, first names Bradley and you my Lord?’ Bradley asked as he removed the rest of Lord Morgan’s clothes. His eyes memorising every inch of pearly flesh, memorising how Lord Morgan’s aching member felt against his palm. So hot, thick and throbbing becoming a deeper shade of red as the young lords arousal built. 

‘Colin- AAAH YEESSS!!’ Colin all but screamed as two wet finger slid inside him suddenly with ease hitting that special spot the first time, the sickly pleasure of it winding in his stomach making his chest heave and his hands claw against the carpet as Captain James prepared him for what was to come…


	2. Touch Me

‘Ah my Lord. I mean not to put a damper on your mood but breakfast will have to be taken inside today. My apologies.’ 

‘What ever do you mean Anthony?’ 

‘Well Sir you see the weather this morning is quite dreadful, I fear it will only worsen as the day goes on.’ 

‘No, no not that the other thing you said, what did you mean by putting a damper on my mood?’ 

‘Only my Lord that you seem in high spirits I am sorry if I have caused offence.’ 

‘Not at all Anthony, I’m in a perfectly fine mood and I’m sure the weather will clear up! Now what’s for breakfast?’ Lord Morgan said cheerfully. 

‘You took your bloody time! I thought you were leaving me here forever!’ grumbled the young captain as Lord Morgan strode into his bedchambers with a scowl on his face, a face that stopped the captain making his next rude remark. ‘What’s wrong?’ he asked concern and fear saturating his words. 

‘It’s raining! Absolutely pouring it down!! How am I supposed to stay locked up all day in this house! I’ll go mad!!!!!’ Lord Morgan raged as he aimed a kick at a footstool and then sent it half way across the room with a clatter. 

‘Colin.’ Bradley whispered into the silence. 

‘God…’ Colin finally looked at Captain James, he looked at his slightly red, slightly swollen lips. He looked at his unruly hair, hair the colour of spring sunshine that shined a brilliant gold against the crimson of the bed sheets. His eyes drank in Bradley’s body, all of it…. 

‘Col, I want you. I want to feel you fill me, touch me. Please?’ the young captain all but begged. 

Bradley watched as Lord Morgan crossed the room stripping off his clothes as he made his way slowly over to the bed. Bradley shut his eyes and let out a breath he hadn’t known he been holding as he felt Colin’s hand slide over his naked chest. 

‘Co-Colin untie me.’ His voice sounded shaky even to his own ears. 

Suddenly the heat of Colin’s hands disappeared ‘Is that the proper way to address me?’ Colin smirked as he leaned in close his lips brushing Bradley’s ear. ‘I’m not going to untie you until you learn some respect, and maybe not even then.’ The hands were back and Bradley shuddered under their touch his back arching into them almost of its own accord. ‘Eager are we?’ 

‘Pl-please my Lord?’ and this time he begged, even the lightest of Colin’s touches were driving him mad. 

‘Ah that’s more like it.’ Colin purred. As a ‘reward’ he began to work his way down Bradley’s body, laying light kisses down his chest kisses as light as butterflies landing on his skin but it was still not enough. 

‘Colin please!’ this time Colin actually laughed. 

‘It seems that you haven’t quite grasped what I have said.’ His hands leaving Bradley’s tanned skin only to slide seductively down his own ivory skin, his hands sliding further and further down until they reached between his legs. Bradley watched as Colin began to slowly stroke himself his mouth open in an o emphasizing his apparent pleasure. The tip of his thump circling the head over and over, his pre cum running down onto Bradey’s abdomen as he leaned over and whispered, ‘ready to try again?’ 

‘Yes my Lord’ his words practically a moan.


	3. Slick

Lazily Colin shifted Bradley’s flaccid member out of the way. His mouth lingering over Bradley’s balls before enveloping them in the wet heat of his mouth, his tongue and lips massaging them, pulling them further and further into his mouth. He could feel the stir of Bradley’s cock against his cheek but chose to ignore it. 

He continued with his work only now he was letting Bradley’s slick, dripping balls slip from between his open lips so that he could put his tongue somewhere else, somewhere slightly more intimate… 

He let his tongue roam free, wetly caressing down between the Captain’s cheeks, spreading them wider with his hands he plunged his tongue further in pushing against that sweet entrance, he heard moans slip from Bradley’s lips the sound only encouraging him on! 

Wrapping his lips around he slid his tongue inside pushing it past the ring of loose muscles that loosened still as his finger drew soft spirals onto tender exposed skin.   
He worked his tongue in and out sucking every drop of himself from the inside of Captain James. 

Once he was finished he look up smiling at a now completely boneless Captain, smiling he licked his lips, crawled up the bed and fell asleep wrapped around his   
Captain. Around his Bradley.


	4. Lover

‘no-nonononono you can’t stop!’ 

‘I'm not the one who’s tied up so I think I can do what I want,’ ‘anyway’ he said after a moment ‘I’m not stopping I’m just planning out what I’m going to do next…’ he practically purred drawing each silibil out. 

‘Can’t you plan and touch me at the same time?!’ the dark haired man groaned with need. 

‘Your so greedy someone would think you grew up a noble or something…’ the Captains fingers now stroking Lord Morgan’s chest playing them lightly across Colin’s hard nipples. 

‘Please I need more-’ Colin gasped as Bradley impaled himself with the young Lord’s prick! Lord Morgan watched the man above him gasp and hiss as he tried to get used to the sudden intrution he had only himself to blame for. 

Panting himself he said as casually as he could in his current position ‘Is this part of your plan?’ he smirked as he shifted his hips to dig deeper into the Captain’s sweet arse only for the Captain to respond by sliding up and down each time forcing Colin further and further in. 

Colin moaned his body slick with sweat his hair sticking to his forehead as his body shook with the intense pleasure he was feeling as Bradleys tight heat pulled him closer to release. 

Up and down. In and out. Tighter and tighter. Colin would feel the tightness welling up in his balls as they thrust their bodies closer together. They came together Bradley shouting more moans than words as Colin arched his head back hitting it against the head board groaning as pain and pleasure similtaniasly shook his body… 

‘that was-’ 

‘Don’t talk you idiot, ju-just kiss me…’

‘Yes my Lord.’ came the Captain’s whispered reply as he leaned down to capture his lover again….


End file.
